Závod
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Spor byl vždycky stejný.


**Originál: **The Snupin Scramble

**Odkaz:** ssf-moonshadow**(**.**)**com/archive/archive/3/thesnupin**(**.**)**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Violet Quill

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>ZÁVOD<strong>

.

Spor byl vždycky stejný. Noc za nocí. Soulož za souloží.

_Před_ souloží, když se to vezme technicky – opakoval se před každou jednou společně strávenou nocí, se zarážející pravidelností, a nikdy při něm nepadlo ani slovo. Šlo totiž o _závod_.

Obvykle začínal polibkem, ale někdy ho dokázal odstartovat i první smyslný pohled. Rty líbaly, prsty hladily, odhozené šaty se snášely na podlahu – a po celý ten čas byli oba borci cele zabraní do vášnivého zápasu, do nelítostné bitvy o dominanci, v níž ten lepší vyhrává... a ten druhý mu podrží.

Severus Snape a Remus Lupin nikdy nepřišli na to, jak si některé homosexuální páry dokáží poradit s Problémem Polohy. Jistě, občas člověka potká štěstí – někdy i oni narazili na partnera, který po aktivní roli ani nevzdechl, a pak nebylo o čem diskutovat. Nicméně, když se dali dohromady _spolu..._

Zkrátka, rozhodně to nezvládli s takovou grácii, jako Harry a Draco – další nepravděpodobný Nebelvírsko-Zmijozelský pár – kteří trvali na tom, že se "střídají."

"Střídají?" posmíval se Snape se znechuceným úšklebkem. "Že bychom si začali vést kalendář?"

"Chceš radši pondělí-středa-pátek, nebo úterý-čtvrtek-sobota?" žertoval Remus, neboť se mu líbil pohled na naběhlou žílu, pulsující na milencově čele.

"A co neděle?" zpražil ho jízlivě Snape, kterému situace naprosto nepřipadala vtipná.

"Oh, v neděli žádný sex." Remus smrtelně vážně kývnul. "Kvůli Bohu."

"Co, chce snad být taky nahoře?"

A tak Závod pokračoval. Nakonec přestali hrát fér, snažili se podrobit si jeden druhého špinavými triky. Například Remuse o nedělích příležitostně probouzel dlouhý, štíhlý prst, hladící jeho pozadí.

"Hezky zůstaň ležet," zavrněl pokaždé Snape a přejel mu jazykem po hraně ucha. "Já se o tebe postarám."

Samozřejmě Remus neměl příliš na výběr, když ho hedvábné šátky, posílené kouzlem, poutaly za zápěstí ke sloupkům postele.

Jindy si zas Remus počkal, než oba začnou svlékat šaty, a v té chvíli začal konečky prstů hladit Snapea po těle. Nevynechal ani jediné citlivé místečko a číhal na moment, kdy jeho milenec začne roztávat.

"Nechtěl bys mě cítit v sobě?" zamumlal, horký dech na zrudlé kůži. "Můj tvrdý pták přejíždí přesně po tom správném místečku, moje prsty svírají tvůj penis, zatímco uctívám tvé tělo... nelíbilo by se ti to, Severusi?"

Někdy tyhle věci zabraly. Někdy ne. Někdy se jeden natahoval pro olej, jen aby ho druhý v nestřežené vteřině převrátil na břicho a serval z něj kalhoty. Někdy jejich předehra připomínala spíš zápas ve volném stylu: převalovali se na tvrdé podlaze jako vzteklí psi. Remus byl silnější, ale Snape byl zase víc mrštný, a tak vítězili se střídavým úspěchem.

Jakmile začali místo skutečného lubrikantu používat kouzla, zápas se změnil spíš v kouzelnický duel – kdo dřív tasí hůlku, kdo rychleji pronese zaříkadlo.

Například jednou Remus seděl na gauči a četl si knížku. Snape si přisedl k němu, vtiskl mu nevinný polibek na krk a o několik vteřin později knížka ležela na zemi a na polštářích se válel chumel zatím ošacených končetin. Když vtom –

"Co to sakra?" Remus Snapea odstrčil a posadil se.

"Ano?" Snape se zatvářil podezřele samolibě a už se po něm natahoval.

"Ty jsi – ty jsi právě... do prdele, Severusi. Ještě jsem si ani nesundal kalhoty!"

"Kdo je připraven..."

"Oh, jdi do háje!" Remus slezl z gauče a vstal, lehce se rozkročil a zavrtěl se, aby se zbavil nepříjemně kluzkého pocitu. "Takhle to dál nepůjde, Severusi. Útoky lubrikačními kouzly ti nehodlám tolerovat!"

"Udělal jsi mi totéž!" štěkl Snape a založil si ruce. "Vzpomínáš minulý týden? A pak jsme se spolu ani nevyspali, protože nás vyrušil Potter a zatímco ty ses s ním vykecával, já jsem musel sedět a tvářit se, že nemám v zadku skluzavku!"

"Aspoň jsi měl sundané kalhoty, když jsem to udělal," zamumlal Remus, zase se posadil a pohodlně se opřel.

"Co tedy navrhuješ? Umírám touhou vyslechnout si tvé geniální řešení našeho milého problémku."

Remus si povzdechl. "Jak jsi to řešil se svými bývalými?"

"S mými bývalými nikdy nenastal _problém_," odbyl ho Snape otráveně.

"Cože, chceš mi říct, že zatím každý tvůj partner preferoval být dole?"

"Ano."

Remus si ho skepticky prohlížel. "Kecáš. Nevěřím. Ty mi vážně tvrdíš, že _Lucius Malfoy_byl bottom?"

"Oh, ano. Absolutní."

"Jako že jsi _vždycky _píchal ty jeho? Takže nebyl ani žádný šílený Smrtijedský rituál, kde by tě zasvětil deflorací před očima Voldemorta?"

Snape ho propálil pohledem. "_Ne_."

"Nikdy tě nepřivázal k posteli a nenechal si říkat 'pane'?"

"Pro Krista, Lupine. _Ne_."

"A co ta jeho hadí hůl? Nikdy ti ji nestrčil..."

"NE!"

Remus vypadal zamyšleně. "Huh."

"A ty co?" Kontroval Snape s nacvičeným úšklebkem. "Čekáš, že uvěřím, že jsi Blackovi v životě nedovolil, aby tě ojel?"

Remus ztuhnul. "Ne, Severusi. Sirius byl taky radši dole, když už to musíš vědět."

"Žádné sladké, něžné milování na podlaze Chroptící chýše po náročném úplňku?" znechucený tón dával jasně najevo, co si Snape o takové představě myslí.

"V mém stavu nebývalo na sex ani pomyšlení, Severusi..."

"Nikdy tě neohnul přes tu svou motorku, nestáhl si těsné kožené kalhoty ke kolenům a nešoustal tě, že jsi viděl hvězdičky?"

"_Ne_, Severusi. Ale copak, že by tvoje oblíbená fantazie?"

"Oh, jistě, zatímco tvoje řeči o Luciusově holi byly _úplně _nevinné..." Ve tváři se mu jasně zračil triumf a přesvědčení, že si prosadil svou.

Remus si povzdechl. "Okay, dobře. Zdá se, že jsme dospěli do slepé uličky."

Oba se na chvilku odmlčeli.

"Když tak strašně toužíš být pořád nahoře, proč nezačne spát se ženskýma?" zamumlal Snape.

"Proč nezačneš ty?" odpálkoval ho Remus.

"Protože mi heterosexualita připadá velmi nudná," odvětil Snape, ale výraz jeho tváře byl naprosto jasný: fuuuj, _holky_.

"Třeba Ron a Hermiona." Remus se zamyslel. "Vsadil bych se, že to dělají jenom na misionáře, vždycky každé druhé úter–"

"Radši bych si nepředstavoval sex Grangerové s Weasleym, děkuji mockrát. Jestli existovala jedna věc, která by mě zbavila erekce spolehlivěji, než tato konverzace..."

Další ticho.

"Pokusím se něco vykoumat," uzavřel nakonec Remus.

Snape se k němu otočil, se znepokojeným výrazem ve tváři. "A teď?"

"Oh, no _dobře_, Severusi. Bože. Ale přísahám, ještě jednou provedeš něco takového a k mému zadku se víckrát nepřiblížíš."

"Jsou i jiná místa, kam..."

"Drž hubu, Severusi."

**ooooo**

O dva dny později Snapea doma přivítal vzkaz, slibující "překvapení" a nařizující "počkej v ložnici".

Čekal s hůlkou v pohotovosti.

"Zlato, jsem doma!" ozval se Remusův veselý hlas z obýváku.

Snape se ušklíbl. "Doufám, že nečekáš, že přiběhnu s večeří, pantoflemi a novinama."

Remus vplul dovnitř a políbil ho na vršek hlavy. "Vůbec ne. Ale doufám, že přijmeš malou pozornost od srdce." Vytáhl krabičku, zabalenou v pestrém papíře.

"Máme výročí, na které jsem zapomněl?"

"Ne, kdepak. Jenom jsem trochu přemýšlel o tom našem... problému. No. Prostě to otevři a uvidíš." Remus se posadil k němu na postel a široce se usmíval.

Snape s obezřetným výrazem rozvázal stužku a otevřel balíček. Našel v něm poměrně velký válcovitý předmět.

"Dildo, Lupine? A to nám má pomoct? Nemáme už teď jeden kolík naví–"

"To není ledajaké dildo, Severusi. To je kouzelné dildo."

"Oh, _kouzelné _dildo." Snape přikývl, a stejně sarkasticky pokračoval: "Když ho zasadím, vyroste mi keř škrtících kroužků?"

"No, jestli hodláš být takový, tak ti ani nebudu nic vysvětlovat." Remus si založil ruce na prsou a propálil ho pohledem.

"Ne, ne. Jenom pokračuj. Doslova hořím zvědavostí."

Remus na okamžik zaváhal. "Bylo vlastně navržené pro velice specifický trh – pro páry, které z nějakého důvodu udržují vztah na dálku. Jejich slogan zní 'na vzdálenosti nezáleží."

Snape si odfrkl.

Remus ho ignoroval. "Je kouzlem spojené s konkrétním člověkem – vlastně, dildo samotné se upraví, aby napodobovalo, eh... specifika té které osoby."

Snape si pomůcku důkladně prohlédl. "Aha. Zdál se mi povědomý. I když ten tvůj ma hezčí barvu, řekl bych."

Remus si odkašlal. "No, funguje to tak, že – když to dildo někdo používá, člověk, se kterým je magicky spojené, to... cítí."

"Cítí co?"

"Ehm, no... penetraci."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Chceš říct, že když si ho tam teď strčím, ty to ucítíš?"

"Ano. Abych byl přesný, výrobce tvrdí, že stačí zavřít oči a nepoznám rozdíl."

"To je..." Snape nevypadal příliš ochotný vyjádřit souhlas. "Docela nápadité, opravdu. Ale nevěděl jsem, že se někam chystáš?"

"Nechystám, zůstávám doma."

"K čemu potom potřebujeme – " Najednou Snape pochopil. "Takže ty říkáš...ty chceš, aby tahle věc byla ve mně, když tě šoustám?"

Remus kývnul. "Jsou k němu kouzla, aby se hýbalo automaticky."

Snape nevěřícně zíral. "Takže já budu šukat tebe, zatímco ty...šukáš mě?"

"Tak nějak." Remus se zakřenil a začal si rozepínat svetr.

"Trošku divné, nemys– ooooh." Snapeovy kalhoty byly najednou strženy až ke kolenům a Remus kroužil prstem po jeho zadku.

"Doufám, že nevadí, když předehru vynecháme. Myslím na to celý den."

"Souhlasím!" vyprskl Snape, ale hned si odkašlal. "Chci říct – no dobře, můžeme to zkusit."

Oba najednou popadli hůlky a vyhrkli lubrikační kouzlo ve stejnou vteřinu.

"Promiň," zastyděl se Remus.

"Síla zvyku," zahučel Snape.

Zírali jeden na druhého a Remus si v první chvíli pomyslel, že se Snape začne smát, ale ten místo toho zavrčel. "Budeš tam jen tak stát, nebo tu _věc_hodláš strčit do mě?"

Remus se zakřenil. Snape se nechal stáhnout z postele, postavil se k ní a opřel se rukama o vysoké sloupky. Remus ho pohladil po zádech, zamumlal pár něžných slůvek a přitiskl dildo na jeho otvor.

"Víš jistě, že to chceš?" škádlil ho a pronikl na krajíček.

"Jistě," procedil Snape skrze zaťaté zuby. "A doufám, že _ty_si uvědomuješ, že za chvilku budeš přede mnou klečet na všech čtyřech."

"No, v takovém případě..." Remus zarazil celé dildo dovnitř.

Oba zalapali po dechu.

"A hergot," sykl Remus a sklopil zrak, aby viděl svou erekci, kterak dává náhlý zájem najevo poněkud směšným vytrčením se vpřed. "Vidím, že nejsem, ale přísahám, rozhodně mám pocit, jako bych byl v tobě."

"No, já to _rozhodně _cítím taky!" zaúpěl Snape. "Honem tu zatracenou věc očaruj a už ať jsi na zemi."

Remus s mírnými obtížemi zamumlal několik slov a dildo se začalo pohybovat. Následně zjistil, že není úplně jednoduché kleknout si na všechny čtyři a plazit se ke Snapeovi, když má člověk při tom pocit, jako by jeho penis přirážel do horkého, těsného zadku.

Jakmile zaujal patřičnou pozici, Snape do něj vsunul dva prsty, načež usoudil, že Remus je připravený až až a nahradil je promptně svým penisem.

Remus zasténal. "Sakra, Severusi, jsi tak těsný..."

"Ne, _ty _jsi tak těsný."

Reumus brzy cítil, že Snape si našel v přírazech pravidelný rytmus, a zároveň cítil, jak on sám šuká jeho. "Rychlej, ještě, joooo," blábolil, a sám si nebyl jistý, jestli mluví ke Snapeovi, nebo k dildu. "Nevím, jak dlouho ještě – "

Přerušilo ho hlasité zasténání, když se dildo pochlapilo s obzvláště rázným zásunem, který vrcholícího Snapea na oplátku vrazil hluboko do Remuse, a Remusovy nehty do čela postele.

On sám se udělal rovnou na parkety, hekl Snapeovo jméno a zhroutil se v neelegantní klubko končetin.

Snape se zhroutil za ním, objal ho, opatrně vyňal dildo a odložil ho na podlahu. "To," řekl mezi prudkými nádechy a výdechy, "bylo z tvé strany rozumné využití intelektu."

"Děkuju ti, Severusi," zavrněl Remus šťastně, pevně objal Snapeův pas a tiskl mu polibky na prsa. "Myslíš, že jsme našli přijatelné řešení našeho problému?"

"Rozhodně nejsem proti, ano."

Remus se usmál. "Dobře. Protože jsem připravil jedno kouzelné dildo i pro tebe."

"Oh, nezdá se ti, že to takhle bylo úplně v pořádku?" pospíšil si Snape.

"Snad si nemyslíš, že už nikdy nebudu mít ptáka ve tvém zadku?"

"Prostě mě napadlo, že takhle..."

"Ne, ne, Severusi. Budeme se střídat."

"A co navrhuješ? Že bychom si začali vést kalendář?"

**ooooo**

Pozoruhodné, skutečně, jak od onoho dne ani jedno dildo nedokázalo zůstat tam, kde ho některý z nich položil; a co nejlépe ukrýt otravnou hračku před dalším stykem se stalo novou disciplínou jejich závodu.

Nicméně když se Snapeovo dildo nakonec objevilo i v lednici, Remus si pomyslel, že možná nastal čas, aby si doma zase jednou dupnul.

**KONEC**


End file.
